


Familiar Words

by Ruis



Category: Celtic Mythology, Irish Mythology
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drabble, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: It was a surprise to hear a familiar language.





	Familiar Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



It was a surprise to hear a familiar language. When the two strong warriors eyed each other warily over the rims of their shields, it was the stranger whose people had come in the mist who spoke first. They talked about war and spears and wounds that would never heal. They talked about names and families and a hope of sharing their land. For one frantic moment, Sreng feared the stranger was going to pull another weapon, a hidden one, but no, and in the end they did not need any more words. The next day would come soon enough.


End file.
